1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire theft detection device for detecting a tire theft, and a method of detecting a tire theft.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2002-211219 discloses a tire theft detection device. The device includes a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, a strain sensor and an identification (ID) tag, which are disposed on an inner surface of a tire of a vehicle. Further, the device includes a communicator disposed on the inner surface of the tire. The communicator sends detection signals output from the above-described sensors, and an ID signal specific to the ID tag every predetermined time period. Furthermore, the device includes a receiver for receiving the signals sent from the communicator, and a display panel for displaying the received signals. Thus, the device always detects a state of the tire. Moreover, the device determines that the tire is stolen when the receiver is disable to receive the ID signal, and determines that the tire is not stolen when the receiver is able to receive the ID signal.
Here, communication between the communicator and the receiver has to be frequently performed in the device, because the device has to detect the theft of the tire whenever the tire is stolen. Therefore, consumption electricity may be increased.